Strike Witches: The beginning
by ElderH
Summary: The year is 1941 and the earth is covered with Neuroi that arrived in 1938. The countries ban together to fight a common enemy. Lucas Elrick, a Karlslandian Commander on the Missouri is the second in command. He vanishes as well as the ship on its way to meet the Atlantic Fleet. They disappear to another dimension for seventy years and see and experience the horrors of World War II
1. Chapter 1: Some news

Chapter 1

"Minna this way." A man says.

"Okay." Minna says as she is lead to who knows where.

"Now Minna close your eyes." The man says. Minna closes her eyes and she is lead by her hand for five minutes. She feels the hand pulling hers pull for her to stop.

"Okay Minna you can open your eyes now." The man says.

Minna opens her eyes to see a huge meadow of flowers.

"WOW! Lucas this is beautiful!" Minna says.

"No. Now it is beautiful since you are here." Lucas says as he puts a flower in her hair and tucking some of her red hair behind her ear making her blush.

"Thanks Lucas." Minna says as she kisses Lucas. The two start making out and fall to the ground making out with Lucas on bottom and Minna on top. The two stare up at the sky 10 minutes later tryin to calm their hearts.

Lucas stands and brushes his uniform. He is Commander Lucas Karlston Elrick and is a fairly high ranking officer in the navy for Karlsland and USL. He looks down at Minna whose clothes are messed up from their heated makeout session. He stretches his hand to her and she takes it and he helps her stand and the two stare at each other. Minna stares into Lucas's red eye which for some unknown reason are natural and his red eyes are very intimidating but not to Minna. She sees pain, happiness, and the other emotions people have. Lucas stares into Minna's chocalate brown eyes. Minna closes the distance between the two and they hug with Minna fitting under Lucas's chin since he is 6'5'' and Minna is 5'9". She feels his back length silky silver hair on her hands which is natural for some unknown reason. Doctors don't know how to explain it. Lucas and Minna stand in each others embrace for five more minutes standing in the middle of the meadow with the flowers giving off their lovely aroma.

"Lucas thanks for showing me this." Minna says.

"Your welcome Minna. I wanted to show you this before I left." Lucas says making her look up at him.

"Before you leave?" Minna asks.

"Yes, I leave in two days on the Battleship Missouri." Lucas says.

"What do you mean Lucas? The ship you are on is the Bismark." Minna asks.

"Those are my orders from the Kaiser. I am being reassigned and will be second in command of the Missouri. I am surprise though , a karlslander in second command of a Liberion Battleship." Lucas says shocking Minna.

"You are going to fight against the Neuroi aren't you?"

"Yes I am. In all honesty I don't to go and leave you."

"Me too Lucas. How long will you be gone for?" Minna asks hugging Lucas.

"My orders say that I will be gone for six months." Lucas says hugging Minna.

"Six months?"

The two walk back to the jeep they had driven. Lucas opens the doors for Minna and closes the door behind her and hops in the driver side and starts the jeep. They drive back to the town of Kiel. They drive the hour and Minna sees the Missouri out in the harbor and she is a little sad and mad at seeing it.

Lucas takes Minna home. He arrives outside and Minna tells him to follow her inside which he does. He sits on the couch and puts his officer's hat on the coffee table as he waits for her to return from her room. Minna returns and sees that his back is to her. She walks a little more forward.

"Lucas." Minna says. Lucas stands and turns around and freezes in his tracks when he sees Minna standing there in her bra and panties.

"Minna why are you dressed like that?" Lucas asks.

"Well I wanted to spend time with you." Minna says.

"Like how?" Lucas asks nervous about the cituation in front of him.

"Well I have always wanted to sleep with you before since we have been dating and I wanted to before you leave." Minna says shocking Lucas.

"You really want to do that Minna?" Lucas asks.

"Yes Lucas I do." Minna says.

"Ugh, okay but I'll only sleep with you nothing more." Lucas says turning red.

"O-Of course!" Minna stutters red as well.

The two are in Minna's room and have started to make out. Minna starts to undress Lucas by undoing his uniform top. They break for air and she pulls the shirt underneath off him and continues making out with him as she undoes his belt. They break for air again and he takes his pants the rest of the way off since his belt was undone. Lucas climbs the rest of the way into the bed with Minna and wraps an arm around her pulling her closer to him. He drifts off rather fast surprising him and her but mainly him as to how tired he is. Minna lays there for a while listening to Lucas quietly snoring. She finally drifts off to the land of dreams.

Lucas wakes up and he sees Minna's head on his chest with an arm wrapped around his torso. He quietly and carefully gets out from underneath her and starts to get dressed. He gets dressed and goes into the kitchen and looks at his watch to see it say 5:00 and so he makes breakfast for Minna and leaves her a note. He walks into the front room and picks up his officer's hat and puts it on and walks outside to the jeep. He climbs into the jeep and looks up at Minna's window before leaving and heading for the base to continue getting ready to leave tomorrow.

Minna wakes and she notices two things. One: there is no warmth on her back. Two: her bed feels empty as if it is missing something. That is when she wakes fully and sees that Lucas is gone. She gets up and puts some clothes and goes into the kitchen because she could smell cinnamon. She rushes to the kitchen but becomes sadden when she sees that it is empty except for a plate that is covered and a note next to said plate. She walks over and picks up the note to see what is written on it.

"Minna happy 16th birthday. I wish that I could be with you to celebrate this day with you but I had to return to continue getting ready tomorrow. I made you breakfast. Enjoy.

Lucas"

Minna looks at the covered plate to see that it is pancakes. Something that she loves especially pancakes made by Lucas since he adds cinnamon and the recipe is homemade. She starts eating and has a tear run down her cheek to know that Lucas leaves tomorrow and won't be back for almost a year. Which makes her start crying that the person that she loves will be gone for six months off fighting the Neuroi who had appeared in 38'. She is afraid of losing Lucas like the other thousands of people that have died from the Neuroi attacks. She wishes that she could have persuaded Lucas into having sex with her a few times so that she could be pregnant and have something to remind her and have something of him.


	2. Chapter 2: The disappearance

Chapter 2

The next day, April 10th, 1941, Kiel harbor, Karlsland, 11:00

The next day Minna is saying goodbye to Lucas. Lucas starts walking for the gangway to board the Missouri.

"Lucas!" Minna yells as she runs up to him and hugs and kisses him who returns the gesture to her.

"Elrick! Lets go!" A sailor yells.

"Bye Minna Ich liebe dich." Lucas says.

"Ich liebe dich Aube Lucas!" Minna says as she watches him walk up the gangway.

April 22nd, 1941

The Missouri has sailed for a week and runs into a storm before meeting with the Atlantic Fleet, but they never arrive to where they were suppose to meet.

"Launch a recon plane and look for the Missouri!" The captain of the New York orders. The recon plane flies to the last recorded position of the Missouri. The co-pilot spots something on the surface of the water.

"Hulsey what is that on the water?" Richardson asks.

"Don't know. Lets land." Hulsey says. The plane lands and the two find it to be the flag from the Missouri.

"New York this is the recon plane. Do you copy?" Hulsey radios.

"This is the New York did you find anything about the Missouri?" The captain asks.

"We found only the flag. There is no debri on the surface or below the water. It's as if the Missouri vanished into thin air or sunk and the crew did not have a chance to escape." Hulsey says.

"Alright. Return to the ship and bring the flag with you." The captain says.

"Yes sir. Richardson fish that flag out!" Hulsey says.

"Yes sir." Richardson says. He fishes the flag out of the water and the two climb back into the cockpit and take off for the New York which sails for Karlsland.

May 15th, 1941, two weeks later.

*Knock on door*"One minute!" A girl yells. A girl answers the door to see two men in Karlslandian uniforms at her door.

"Yes? How can I help you?" The girl asks.

"Are you Sergeant Minna Dietlinde Wilcke?" One soldier asks.

"Yes I am." Minna says.

"Sergeant Wilcke do you know Commander Lucas Karlston Elrick?" The first asks.

"Yes I do." She replies. She is trying to figure out why these two soldiers are at her house asking about Lucas. She sees that the other is holding some cloth. She looks to see that it is revealing what it is covering and she sees the word Missouri. Her eyes widen at seeing the name.

"Sergeant Wilcke we are sorry to tell you, but the ship he was aboard the battleship Missouri has vanished or sunk on its way to meet with the Atlantic Fleet." The second soldier says as he steps forward and removes the cloth covering the flag.

"Sergeant Wilcke the crew of the Missouri were not married, but you were close to the Commander, so we have been ordered to give you the flag of the Missouri, that was found where it was last to have been reported." The second soldier says handing Minna the flag who takes it and hugs it to her chest and starts to cry and she only tightens her grip on it as she walks into her room and falls on her bed crying with the flag still in her arms.

She cries for two hours until she hears a knock at her door. She goes still crying and opens the door but is horrified at seeing the person standing on her door step.

"May I come in Sergeant Wilcke?" The man asks.

"Jawohl mein Kaiser!" Minna says.

Minna shows the Kaiser into her home. He walks up to a bunch of photos of Lucas and Minna and her family with Lucas standing next to her. She tries to wipe her tears away.

"Its okay Sergeant Wilcke I know why your are sad." He says.

"Really you do?" Minna asks.

"Yes it is about Commander Elrick isn't it?" He asks. He sees tears start to form in her eyes.

"I'd say that is a yes." He says. The next thing the Kaiser does shocks her. He had walked up and hugged her.

"Sergeant Wilcke I am sorry that my nephew is gone." The Kaiser says shocking her. She steps away from the Kaiser wide-eyed.

"Are you really Lucas's uncle?" Minna asks.

"Yes Minna I am." The Kaiser says as he sits on the couch and starts to cry which shocks Minna to see the leader of Karlsland in front of her crying. He cries for a minute.

"Lucas wasn't lying about your beauty Minna." He says.

"What do you mean?" Minna asks.

"Lucas would always talk about how beautiful you are." He says making her blush.

"I'd always try to get him to bring you home so that I could meet you but he was always horrified at the suggestion." He says chuckling.

"Thank you sir." She says blushing.

"Minna can you keep that Lucas is my nephew a secret please?" He asks.

"Yes sir." Minna says.

"Good. Well auf wiedersenen Minna." The Kaiser says as he leaves.

April 28th, 1941, Atlantic Ocean

"What is our current speed?" The captain of the Missouri asks.

"Captain Hansen we are doing 15 knotts." A sailor says.

"Commander Elrick at our current speed will we arrive when the Atlantic Fleet arrives?" Capt. Hansen asks.

"Sir, at our current speed of 15 knotts we will but we have a fast tracking storm coming from the south and it will put us two-three hours behind schedule at our current speed." Lucas says.

"All engines ahead full! We need to go faster to try to out run that storm." Capt Hansen says.

"Yes sir! All engines full ahead!" Commander Elrick orders.

"Yes sir!" A sailor replies.

"Sir! All engines ahead full." The engines officer replies.

"Thank you Bronson. Captain Hansen all engines are ahead full! We are starting to gain speed." Lucas says.

"Good." Capt. Hansen says.

The Missouri has been sailing for an hour at its top speed of 32 knotts. The storm is starting to catch up at an alarming rate and they noticed that it follows them so they have deduced that the storm is strictly after them shocking the crew on the bridge as they watch the storm get closer but then to vanish and then reappear in front of them.

"What the hell?!" Captain Hansen asks.

A bolt of lightning strikes the ship shattering some windows. When everyone looks up they see that the storm is gone and nowhere in sight.

"What the hell was up with that storm?" Lucas asks.

"Captain! Ships on radar!" Escobar says.

"Is it the Atlantic Fleet?" Capt. Hansen asks.

"Probably there are about forty ships." Escobar says.

'Forty? The Atlantic Fleet has twenty not forty. I saw them four weeks ago. Something's not right.' Lucas thinks.

"Captain may I make a request?" Lucas asks.

"What is it?" Capt. Hansen asks.

"Sir my request is to have a recon plane fly over and take a look at those ships." Lucas says.

"It's the Atlantic Fleet." Capt. Hansen says.

"But the Atlantic Fleet does not have forty but has twenty. Something is off about those ships." Lucas says.

"Alright. You can have a recon plane launch." Capt. Hansen says.

"Thank you sir." Lucas says.

The recon plane launches and flies to the ships.

"Oh my hell!" The pilot says.

"What?" Lucas asks.

"Missouri it's a damn sea battle! There is a ship sinking and four on fire and planes all over the place!" The pilot says.

"Is there Neuroi?" Lucas asks.

"No they are firing at each other." The pilot says shocking those on the bridge.

"Watch out! Flak!" The co-pilot says.

"Return to the Missouri now!" Lucas says.

"What the hell is going on?!" Capt. Hansen asks.

"I don't know sir." Lucas says. All become quiet when the radio blares.

"This is the USS Fletcher, we have lost two ships! Missouri where are you?" They all hear. Lucas reaches for the radio but freezes.

"Fletcher this is the Missouri, we will have the Germans in our range in two minutes. Start sailing north. The Iowa, New Jersey, and Wisconsin are three minutes to the west." The radio blares.

"What the hell?!" Capt. Hansen asks.

The crew can see smoke in the distance. They see two half blown up ships and others are sinking.

"Commander Elrick any ideas." Capt. Hansen asks.

"Will you let me command the ship?" Lucas asks.

"Yes Lucas you are in command of the Missouri." Hansen says.

"Alright. Engines full ahead!" Lucas orders.

"Yes sir!" Bronson says.

"Helm take us 30 degrees to starboard!" Lucas orders.

"Aye sir!" Helm relies and the ship starts to turn.

"Iowa is that you to the south?" The Fletcher asks.

"No! We are to the west. There is a lone ship to the south. Crap! It's a baaattleship!" The Iowa says.

"A battleship?!" The Fletcher yells.

"Who will engage it?" The New Jersey asks.

"Lucas what are you going to do?" Hansen asks.

"I am going to end this fight." Lucas says.

"That battleship is getting closer!" The Fletcher yells.

"Wait! Why isn't firing?" The Iowa asks. Both sides have stopped firing to see what the new unknown ship does.

"Hey the Germans have stopped firing because of that ship." The Fletcher says.

"It's heading straight for that ship that is on fire. It's coming at both sides?" The Wisconsin asks with confusion in the speakers voice.


	3. Chapter 3: New dimension

Chapter 3

"Turrets one and two fire!" Lucas orders.

"Aye sir!" Bonzo says.

Turrets one and two raise to the proper firing angle and open fire at the ship in front of the Missouri. The ship breaks into two pieces and smoke bellows out. The Missouri sails right through and goes between the two ships.

"Stop all engines!" Lucas orders.

"All engines stop!" Bronson says.

The Missouri comes to a stop between the two fleets.

"Turrets one, three, five turn to port! Turrets two, four, and six turn to starboard! All secondary guns pick a ship and lock on!" Lucas orders. Both sides see all the guns on the Missouri moving and aiming at ships on both sides.

"What the hell?! What flag is flying on that ship?" The Fletcher asks.

"What? The United States! Wait! 63, the Missouri?" The Iowa says.

"What? Why are there two Missouri's?" The Wisconsin asks.

"Attention both fleets you are to stop and end this battle or I will personally end it! I will not hesitate to start firing on both sides and seeing how you all are in bad shape it would be an easy killing. So I suggest that you do as I say! Do I make myself clear?!" Lucas asks.

"Yes sir." Both sides reply reluctantly.

"Good. Now you Germans scram before I change my mind!" Lucas says.

The Germans turn their ships around and sail away.

"Well done Lucas you can keep the captains chair. You are better at being a captain than me." Hansen says.

"Thanks." Lucas says.

"Attention unknown ship. What is the name of your ship?" The Iowa asks.

"The name of our ship is the battleship Missouri." Lucas says.

"What?" The Missouri says. The two Missouri's pull along side-by-side each other and everyone is surprised to see two Missouri's. The two crews talk then escort the Missouri with Lucas back to the United States. The naval base becomes a buzz to see the two ships. A plane lands an hour later and some general's step out followed by President Roosevelt. Everyone present goes to attention and salutes the President.

"At ease." Roosevelt says.

Everyone goes into a relaxed stance.

"Will the captains of the two ships follow me please?" Roosevelt asks. He is wheeled to a office building with at least forty people following. They enter the conference room.

"So can someone tell me what's going on here?" President Roosevelt asks.

"Mr. President I think I know what happened." Lucas says.

"I'm open ears son." Roosevelt says.

"Sir, I believe we are from a different dimension. We were sailing on the Atlantic when we ran into a storm and the ship was struck by a bolt of lightning and when we looked there was no sign of a storm at all." Lucas says.

"Is that the only lead you have? What is your name Commander?" Roosevelt asks.

"Yes sir it is. My name is Commander Lucas Karlston Elrick and am captain of the Missouri that I am on." Lucas says. What Lucas and the crew weren't expecting was for 15 people aim guns at Lucas. This shocks the crew.

"Why are you pointing guns at our captain?" The crew asks as some walk forward.

"Well your captain and Commander has the same name as the person who is partly responsible for the war that is going on." Roosevelt says shocking them.

"What? I have been serving on the Missouri for a year." Lucas says.

"What? Impossible the Missouri was built five months ago." The captain of the Missouri says.

'Well gentlemen we have two Missouri's, so what should we do?" Roosevelt asks and the room is quiet.

"Mr. President I have an idea." Lucas says.

"I'm open ears." President Roosevelt says.

"Sir, since we are here we can help with your war as we try to find a way home. We make flags to tell the two Missouri's apart. We will use the name USLMiss." Lucas says. All look to see what President Roosevelt says.

"Anything else?" Roosevelt asks.

"Yes. We are not a part of the navy. We are our own fleet. We can choose our missions. I want a naval base that is not being used preferably on the California coast line. I want to be supplied with neccesities, ammo and other stuff for my crew and fleet." Lucas says.

"What?! Who do you think you are giving orders like that? I say we reassign your crew to different ships and scrap your ship." The captain of the Missouri spits mad.

"I believe that is not your call captain and I am a superior officer to you. I am a Commander where you are probably two or three ranks lower than me and who gets to decide if my crew and my ship gets to fight in this war is President Roosevelt so soldier I suggest you stow it or I will stow it for you!" Lucas says in the captain's face. President Roosevelt just smiles at Lucas's confrontation.

"Commander I like your idea but you won't be keeping your rank with me. You will have the rank of Admiral until you find away to your dimension. You can choose some ships that you would like to be in your fleet or you can just be by yourself." President Roosevelt says with all looking at him shocked.

"Thank you Mr. President!" Lucas says and salutes and President Roosevelt returns it.

The USLMiss is now fighting in the most horrific and gruesome war the crew has ever seen in their lives. The war? World War II.

The USLMiss is always horrified when they fire on other ships but they admit that it is better than fighting the Neuroi. The Neuroi can take out a carrier with one beam and that is saying something since a carrier is the largest naval ship afloat. Here in this dimension they can run or fight but Lucas has strategies and always wins. This however does not go unnoticed by the Allies. He took President Roosevelt up on the offer of choosing some ships. His fleet that he calls the 503rd consists of 10 ships. Half are battleships from fleets and one battleship is from World War I the rest are two destroyers, two carriers and one submarine.

The USLMiss is seen at some of the bigger battles since Lucas is the one who has become a strategist for the Allies. The 503rd does a lot of missions but they honestly don't care because they really don't want to see the horrors of fighting and are contempt with what their Admiral chooses for missions, but the crew of the USLMiss is always trying to find ways back to their 1941. The 503rd visits Pearl Harbor at Hawaii. The fleet leaves for two days and return to find Pearl in a complete mess but before they got back to Pearl they saw a bunch of planes on their return and shot down at least 45 planes and then went after the Japanese task force since they were not far from them sinking and destroying half of that fleet and they had managed to destroy and sink if not most of the Japanese carriers except for one that was able to get away. They return to Pearl and find is a disaster. Ships sunk and on fire in the harbor. One ship the Arizona had it worse. She took one bomb which practically broke her to two pieces and she sank right where she was moored. When the other sailors of ships heard that the 503rd found the fleet on their way back and gave the Japanese hell they were somewhat happy at the 503rd's victory. Thousands had died on December 7th, 1942.

Two years later WWII ends with the United States creating the Nuclear Bomb which horrifies the crew of the USLMiss of its power when it was unleashed on Nagasaki and Hiroshima, Japan. During four years of fighting the crew has discovered that they do not age as well as their ship.

Eight years go by for the USLMiss. Lucas had figured out the day after when he became Admiral two years ago was. His name is Arthur Mahoney captain of the Missouri in the dimension that they are in. after that day Mahoney never liked Lucas he would try to find ways to get him demoted and to do whatever to Lucas's crew and ship. The USLMiss sees some ships that she fought alongside with be decommissioned except theirs since the USLMiss does not age.

In 1975 the USLMiss is called to fight in another war called the Vietnam War. The USLMiss is updated with new weapons including missiles and one helicopter.

*Knock on door* "Yes?" A voice calls.

"Sir you have a guest." A woman says.

"Okay Carol show them in." the man says.

"Yes sir." Carol says as she leaves to get the guest.

"Admiral Elrick, President Eisenhower will see you now." Carol says. Lucas stands and puts his officer's hat on and follows Carol to the office door.

"Sir Admiral Elrick is your guest." Carol says.

"Thank you Carol." Eisenhower says with some joy in his voice.

"Hello President Eisenhower." Lucas salutes.

"At ease Admiral." Eisenhower says. Lucas goes into a relaxed stance.

"Take a seat Lucas." Eisenhower says. Lucas sits in one of the chairs across from President Eisenhower.

"So to what pleasure do I owe to have the Admiral of the 503rd and captain of the unageable ship and crew in my office?" Eisenhower asks smiling.

"To make a request."

"What is your request Admiral?"

"Sir my request is whenever the USLMiss gets weapons and aircraft updates is if I can have copies to take back to my dimension when we do return and that includes designs for the Nuclear Bomb as well in any form." Lucas says.

"Alright Admiral I can make that happen." Eisenhower says.

"Thank you sir." Lucas says. He salutes then leaves.

Lucas leaves the White House and arrives at a base and walks up to a helicopter.

"Hello Admiral." The pilot greets.

"Hello Ferreira. Prepare to return to the Missouri." Lucas says.

"Yes sir!" The two pilots say. The helicopter starts and three minutes later it takes off for the Missouri.


	4. author's note

To those that have been reading I will be doing weekly updates for chapters. But feel free to review and comment.

ElderH


	5. Chapter 4: Naval training

CHAPTER 4

Eight years go by for the USLMiss and her crew. They are called war again the war they have been called to is the Korean War. Lucas in this dimension 50 years old but looks 19 because he and the crew do not age.

The USLMiss is yet again updated with the era they are and update her engines. The USLMiss is able to fire bigger missiles and her range goes from 30 miles to 100 miles and can do subsequential damage with her new weapons update. The crew has all but given up on returning to their dimension since they have been in this dimension for 45 years. Lucas is the only one who believes they will return.

The USLMiss has ended another conflict because of Lucas's strategies. Two years oass for the USLMiss and her crew, she is now 46 years old with a crew not looking a day over twenty five.

Thirteen years go by for USLMiss and her crew, who watch the growth of the United States. Lucas had started to do top secret experiments. He has been working on creating an engine like no other. He had started on the engine in 1990. They were going to New York and that day they will never forget that day neither the United States. The day is September 11th, 2001. It is known as 9/11. That day two planes were hijacked and flew into towers one and two of the World Trade Center. The Pentagon was hit by a plane and a plane crashed into a field in Pennsylvania. The crew were horrified to see the two towers on fire as they were sailing into Manhattan harbor and to watch the towers collapse killing thousands.

The USLMiss aided the United States in looking for Bin Laden. The USLMiss returns to the United States in 2006 since they are not part of the Navy. They are on their way to San Francisco when they were off the coast of Saudi-Arabia when they are attacked by a plane. It fires three missiles which hit the ship and one hits the bridge killing three and injurying 15, the first casulties aboard the ship in its life sailing. The explosion from the three missiles rock the ship and Lucas was in the mess hall getting a cup of coffee when he is knocked to the ground. He runs to the bridge to find it on fire and he uses a phone to order that the plane is to be shot down. The AA defenses engage firing and fire a missile and destroy the plane.

The USLMiss returns to San Francisco. It has been 64 years for the crew and they ahve their first casulties and President Bush flies to California for the funeral for the six that died. Three died that were on the bridge and three others from blood loss.

The USLMiss visits Pearl Harbor a lot and does a lot of memorial services for those who died on December 7th, 1942.

Lucas has been seen by some crew members looking at a picture of Minna and they tell him that they won't be returning but he doesn't believe them.

It is 2010 and the USLMiss is a old warship but has today's weaponry since she does not age. She had a major overhaul a couple years back. Her hangar was replaced to where it raises to the top deck. She has a black hawk helicopter, a bell helicopter, a osprey as well 6-8 fighters. She has six deck guns, AA defenses, missles and 15 nuclear missiles in different forms. Lucas replaced her engines with the one that he was creating. The engine is powerful and fast that she can out run torpedos and maneuver really well turning on a dime. She has been visiting Europe to see their old battle grounds.

The USLMiss is on her way to Japan to do some naval training with the JMSDF and the United States Navy. Lucas is going to demonstrate the new engine and what USLMiss can do.

"Missouri take us down to 100 meters!" Lucas orders.

"Yes sir!" Gunther says as he sounds the dive alarm and everyone is inside with the water tight door closed. The USLMiss starts to submerge with her bow going under followed by the rest of the ship. They travel submerged for 30 minutes. The USLMiss arrive directly below the two navies undetected.

"USLMiss where are you?" The aircraft carrier Ronald Reagan asks.

"Is president Obama with you?" Lucas asks.

"Yes. Why?" The Ronald Reagan asks.

"We are surfacing." Lucas says.

"What?" The R.R asks.

"Blow all tanks! Surface and take us to the air!" Lucas orders.

"Yes sir!" Gunther says as he relays the order. Both navies see an explosion of water a little to the east and are surprised to see the Missouri taking to the air and flying up to 5,000 feet. She cirlces around and lands on the water and she pulls along side the Ronald Reagan. Lucas boards the Ronald Reagan and walks up to President Obama and his cabinet and salutes them.

"Commander Elrick how did your ship fly and submerge?" President Obama asks. Lucas is a Commander again because the fleet he was Admiral of was decommissioned so he went back to his original rank when he came to this dimension.

"The reason why it can do that is because the engine on board is an engine I created and no their are no blue prints. I don't trust having a blue print be made for it to be massed produced." Lucas says.

"Why won't you share the design with the Navy?" Obama asks.

"Because I am not part of the United States Navy same with the USLMiss." Lucas says.

The USLMiss does the naval exercises then heads to San Francisco and it is near the end of the year 2013 and they run into a storm and the ocean become rough. The USLMiss is struck by a bolt of lightning and a few windows shatter. Everyone gets up to see no storm.

"Quick what is our position?" Lucas asks.

"Sir! We are in the Atlantic!" Dallas says.

"Are we back sir?" A sailor asks.

"Do a radio call now!" Lucas orders.

"Sir!" Linares says running off.

"This is the battleship Missouri does anyone copy?" Linares calls.

"Missouri?" A reply comes.

"What year is it?" Lucas asks.

"It is 1944 and you are in Neuroi territory!" The voice says.

"We are back!" Everyone cheers.

"All engines ahead! Get us out of Neuroi territory!" Lucas orders. They sail for an hour.

"Sir! Neuroi detected!" Escobar says.

"What is its location?" Lucas asks.

"It's 200 miles to the south! We have eight targets now heading for the Neuroi." Escobar says.

"Those planes don't stand a chance! Missouri launch and head for that Neuroi and land five miles away on the water!" Lucas orders not knowing that they are the Strike Witches.

"Sir!" The crew responds as they get to their posts.

The Missouri takes off into the air at full speed and is traveling almost super sonic. It is five miles from the Neuroi and lands on the water.

"Missouri engage the Neuroi!" Lucas orders.

"Yes sir!" The weapons officer replies.

"Turret one range five miles, elevation 15,000 feet and prepare to fire two sparrow missiles!" Bonzo says.

"Sir! Turret one is ready to fire as well two sparrows!" Bonzo says.

"Turret one open fire and fire sparrow missiles in 30 seconds!" Lucas orders.

The Missouri opens fire from turret one and three projectiles fly through the air to the Neuroi. The witches start to engage. They stop when they see it is hit and catches fire but is not destroyed even the Neuroi stops.

"What the hell?" Major Sakamoto asks. Her and the others see two things flying at a high rate straight at the Neuroi which hit and destroy the Neuroi.

"What the hell?" Major Sakamoto asks again.

"Major what just happened?" A witch asks.

"I don't know Perrine." Major Sakamoto says.

"Mio what happened?" A voice asks in her ear.

"Minna the Neuroi was destroyed before we could engage." Mio says.

"What? How?" Minna asks.

"Major five more Neuroi have appeared!" Perrine says.

"What? There are more Neuroi?" Mio asks surprised.

"What? That is not normal." Minna says.


	6. Chapter 5: The Missouri returns

CHAPTER 5

With the Missouri

"Sir! Five Neuroi detected moving fast! They are after us!" Escobar says.

"Missouri full speed ahead! Launch and get us the hell out of here!" Lucas orders. The Missouri launchs and starts accelerating passing 200 miles per hour and the Neuroi are within viewing distance of the bridge.

With the witches

"Major they aren't after us." Perrines says shocked and confused.

"What?" Mio asks equally confused.

"Quiet! Listen!" Trudy says. All listen and they hear an engine they never have heard before.

"Major look!" Shirley yells pointing. All look to see something in the distance rapidly approaching with five Neuroi in pursuit.

"What the hell is that?" Mio asks.

"What is it?" Minna asks.

"I don't know. It's at a higher altitude and whatever it is it's being chased by five Neuroi." Mio says.

"What? There is nothing on radar." Minna says.

"Minna you have to come here to see it." Mio says.

"Alright I am on my way." Minna says.

"Major what is that?" Yoshika asks.

"Miyafuji I don't know." Mio says.

Five minutes later.

"Alright Mio what are y- Watch out!" Trudy yells cutting her off and all look to see a battleship flying straight at them being followed by two Neuroi who pay no attention to the witches since they are busy focusing on the Missouri.

"No. No it can't be!" Minna says with horror on her face.

"Minna what's wrong?" Mio asks.

"No it can't be." Minna repeats starting to freak out which in turn starts to freak the witches out. The reason is because as they were seperating she saw two things that brought horror to her. One: The United States flag but noticeable thing to her was the white number on the bow of the ship. That is what caught her eyes the most to see is the white number 63.

"63." Minna says.

"What?" Mio asks trying to calm Minna down.

"No that number can't be real." Minna says staring off.

"Look!" Francessca yells. All look to see what the Neuroi are chasing goes straight into the water and see it surface upside down and fires two things destroying a Neuroi. It submerges but making the water look like a depth charge went off. All look and it is indeed a battleship being chased.

"A battleship?" Trudy asks. They see it go straight up then level off.

"What is with that battleship?" Mio asks confused.

Bridge of the Missouri

"Missouri warp around earth and appear a mile behind the Neuroi! Lucas orders.

Yes sir! The crew responds.

The witches see the rear glow blue and its bow starts disappearing til the stern disappears. This shocks the witches to see.

"What the hell was that?" Mio asks wide-eyed.

They see a black circle form a mile away and that ship appears covered in ice and its front three guns fire destroying the Neuroi shocking the witches.

"Missouri land on the water!" Lucas orders.

She lands and comes to a stop. The witches just hover shocked at what they saw.

"No!" Minna screams with everyone looking at her.

"Minna what's wrong?" Mio asks as she sees Minna pale and crying.

"That is the battleship Missouri. It disappeared three years ago.' Minna says.

"Miss Wilcke will you come down to the Missouri please?" They all hear on their transponders shockng them.

They follow behind Minna towards the battleship. They see someone standing on the front deck gun of the Missouri. Minna's eyes widen and she starts to cry as she suddenly speeds off to the ship ignoring yells from the witches. They watch as she flies to the person and she jumps out of her striker and runs to the person hugging them. They see the two kiss which shocks them. The witches get to where Minna is and see the person she is hugging and kissing is a man inna Karlslandian Commanders uniform.

"Minna who is this?" Mio asks.

"Everyone this is the person and ship that disappeared three yearsnago and this is the man that I love." Minna says shocking the witches.

"I am Commander Lucas Karlston Elrick, captain of the battleship Missouri." Lucas says.

"Elrick? Your the Kaisers nephew." Mio says a little pale.

"My uncle made it public?" Lucas asks Minna.

"He told me two weeks after you vanished with the Missouri. He went public a month after you vanished." Minna says with tears in her eyes.

"Well Minna I am back." Lucas says hugging Minna.

"Lucas you are the captain of the Missouri?" Minna asks.

"Yes captain Hansen turned control over to me and he died a few years afterwards."

"Sir!" Escobar yells running up.

"Yes Escobar?" Lucas asks.

"Sir there are three Neuroi coming!" Escobar says.

"What?!" Mio asks.

"Time to go. Everyone quick inside. Missouri launch and on the double!" Lucas orders.

"Yes sir!" The crew says.

They all feel the Missouri launch and take to the sky. Lucas and the witches are on the bridge.

"What's our speed?" Lucas asks.

"Sir we just passed 800 mph and still accelerating!" Bronson says shocking the witches at how fast they are going.

"Sir they are gaining!" Escobar says.

"Bronson warp us out of here and to the witches base!" Lucas orders.

"Sir!" Bronson says as he hits the warp alarm and crew members start running around getting ready for the warp.

"Starting countdown!" Escobar says

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..WARP!" The navigation officer cuts Escobar off. The witches watch as the bow starts to disappear. The Neuroi get there as the Missouri vanishes.

Two minutes later the Missouri warps out before the base. The witches are shocked to see the base two minutes later.

"Lucas how are we here already?" Minna asks.

"We just warped a six hour journey in two minutes." Lucas says shocking the witches.

"Warp?" Mio asks.

"Yes warping lets this ship travel faster than the speed of light." Lucas says shocking them and one drops to her knees.

"Shirley what's wrong?" Minna asks.

"I can't compete against that speed." Shirley says.

"Minna what is she talking about?" Lucas asks.

"Shirley wants to be the first to break the sound barrier." Minna says.

"Shirley I haven't gone Mach one yet. This was the second time I had to use the warp for an emergency." Lucas says.

"Really you haven't?" Shirley asks.

"It's true. When we vanshed we never did but we would get close but would not go sonic." Gunther says. This makes Shirley happy to hear.

"Lucas where did you go for three years?" Minna asks. The crew on the bridge become quiet and look at the ground.

"Minna to you three years went by for you but not us." Lucas says looking at the ground. This surprises the witches at how quiet and sad everyone is.

"W-What do you mean?" Minna asks.

"We were gone for 70 years in another dimension which was more like hell for us. The horrors that we saw and lived we still have nightmares." Lucas says as he shudders.

"What?" Mio asks unbelieving.

"Follow me I will show you what happened to us." Lucas says. The witches follow him to the briefing room and Lucas pull out a device on a cart.

"Lucas what is that?" Minna asks.

"This is called a t.v it won't be invented for another 10 years." Lucas says.

"Now what I am about to show you is graphic and gruesome and I can't describe it and this will show what happened to us." Lucas says.

He turns it on and puts the tape in and it starts playing. They watch 70 years infive hours and when it ends they are horrified at what they had seen. They were horrified to see the future and the weapons made.

"Lucas you were in a look a like world for 70 years but you and the ship did not age?" Minna asks.

"Yes Minna. The Missouri is the only ship capable of fighting the Neuroi. I also have blue prints for all the weapons you saw even the one to Japan." Lucas says.


	7. Chapter 7: Discussing the dimension

CHAPTER 6

The Missouri has docked at Dover and the witches carry their strikers off. Lucas walks off carrying a duffle bag and a anti-tank rifle.

"Look out!" A sailor yells. All look to see the chain to the crane snap and a Abrams M1 tank falls to the ground and when it hits the ground it fires a round and Lucas is directly in front of it and all are horrified but the witches are shocked to see the round stop three feet away from Lucas and the witches see a blue shield. It disappear and the round falls to the ground. Lucas walks up and picks up the 450 lb. round and carries it back to the tank, this shcocks the witches.

"Lucas how did you do that?" Minna asks.

"What? Use magic?" He asks.

"That was magic? When could you use it?" Minna asks.

"I was born with magic." Lucas says shocking them.

"Captain Elrick I want to see you try a striker." Mio says.

"Okay. can I try yours? Oh I'm not a captain i'm a Commander." Lucas says surprising them.

"Sure Commander." Mio says.

Lucas climbs into the striker and closes his eyes and the engines start and a magic field bigger than the base and the Missouri appears shocking all the witches. Lucas opens his eyes and to much magic goes to the engines making them explode sending parts everywhere. The witches are shocked at this and Mio just stares wide-eyed at her now smoking striker.

"Uh, sorry Major." Lucas says.

"It's okay. Shirley can fix it." Mio says.

"Sir! There is a plane 450 miles to the north. It is comng here. Its ETA is 4 hours." Escobar says.

"Thank you Escobar." Lucas says as he pulls himself out of the striker.

"Would you like some help sir?" Gunther asks snickering seing how Lucas is stuck.

"Yes please." Lucas says a little red for getting stuck.

"Yes sir." Gunther says as he walks up to Lucas. Gunther pulls and Lucas comes out with a litle pop and flies over Gunther's head and into a barrel with all laughing since he is hanging halfway outof the barrel.

"Oh Ha! Ha! Laugh it up." Lucas says.

"Come on Commander we have had nothing to laugh at in a while." Hatfield says making all the witches perk at his rank except Mio.

"Lucas you are a Commander?" Minna asks.

"Yes I am and I think as punishment my crew will clean the Missouri using only tooth brushes." Lucas says and his four crew members present stop in a hurry.

Lucas walks onto the Missouri and goes to his quarters to do some paper work.

He now notices the package he had recieved in the other dimension. He opens it and sees a thing of string that makes a click noise.

"Ah Shit." Lucas says but can't get away in time.

BOOOOM! Everyone looks to see the Missouri rock and a massive fire ball coming from its midsection near the bridge.

"That's the Commander's quarters!' Gunther yells with everyone running on board to the explosion. They get to Lucas's quarters to find the place destroyed and parts on fire. They look for Lucas and hear part of a door slide and they see Lucas who drops to his knees.

"That bastard." Lucas says before passing out.

"Yoshika do something!" Minna says.

"Okay!" Yoshika says. She walks up to Lucas and starts to use her healing magic on Lucas and heals all his wounds.

Lucas wakes an hour later and everyone walks in as he wakes up.

"Lucas!" Minna says running to him and hugging him.

"Sir what happened?" Gunther asks.

"Another attempt at my life." Lucas says mad. Gunther and the three crew members get pissed and shocking the witches.

"Why that bastard if we were back I would kill him." Lucas says.

"Me too sir." Gunther agrees.

"An attempt on your life? What do you mean Lucas?" Minna asks.

"This is not the first time someone has tried to kill me." Lucas says shocking the witches.

Two hours later the plane arrives. They see it is a Karlslandian tri-motor transport. They watch it land and turn around. The door oens and some guards step out followed by a photographer, A general, and then the Kaiser.

Everyone is shocked and horrified to se the Kaiser. Everyone salutes.

Minna walks up to the Kaiser.

"Hallo mein Kaiser." Minna salutes.

"Hallo Kommandant Wilcke." The Kaiser says surprising Lucas at Minna's rank.

The Kaiser walks towards Lucas but he sees him covered in bandages and some blood still on his face.

"Oh my hell what happened to you?" The Kaiser asks worried to see Lucas in that shape.

"Oh not much just a bomb went off in my quarters in another attempt to kill me and I was lucky to jump into the tub." Lucas says shocking the Kaiser.

"What who tried this nephew?" The Kaiser asks.

"Oh someone not from this dimension but if I was in the other dimension I would load him into one of the Missouri's turrets and fire that barrel at a white building turning it from white to having a red spot." Lucas says pissed. The Kaiser is surprised by Lucas's sentence and he sees some of the crewmembers getting away from Lucas because he can hurt people when he is angry with his magic since he can use it like telekeneses and boy when he is pissed the crew gets scared.

"Other dimension? What do you mean nephew?" The Kaiser asks.

"Sir, I belive it is better to show you." Gunther says.

They lead the Kaiser, Adolfine, Hitler, and the guards to the briefing room to watch the video. They are horrified at what they watch.

They see the crew fight in World War II. The Kaiser grabs a trash can as he watches as soldiers from the whole world fight each other being filled with bullets and their blood spraying the ground and other soldiers. Adolfine pases out seeing all the blood and people being blown in half from grenades and from bombs. Hitler is throwing up in a trash can as well since he sees his other dimension self is responsible for this war. The guards cover their eyes and ears so they don't hear and see people being killed like women, children, and regular people and they all try to forget but keep seing more gruesome images. Especially when they see on a British aircraft carrier a plane explodes and the prop breaks off cutting two flight deck hands in half spiling their blood and guts on parts of the deck. They then see someone get sucked into the engine blowing the plane up whic in turn destroys an entire aircraft carrier because the bombs and missile were launched from the explosion into other planes and the island and they watch as the sailors get sucked into the screws of the ship becoming mince meat and turning the water red.

They watch soldiers die as a plane is shot down. They see the nuclear bomb tests and what it does to Japan later on ending World War II. They watch the Vietnam War and the deaths in that war and all the wars Lucas's ship fought in and everything they went through. They watched as Lucas was ordered to shoot down planes with civilians on board since they were hijacked and seeing Lucas adminster the firing squad to some prisoners of war but his way were gruesome instead of using regular ways he either had them fired out of the Missouri's deck guns or had them thrown into the water in front of the ship so that they were ran over by the ship and sucked through her screws turning the water red or strapping prisoners to missles and launch them or placed in front of a plane on a moving board tied up and rolled into the prop of the plane.

"Please turn it off!" The Kaiser says finishing throwing up. Some of the crew had to carry Adolfine to the infirmary since she had passed out and extremely pale. The guards had to carry one of their own out since he had passed out. Hitler was in equal shape as the guard that was carried out.

"Lucas I am sorry what you had to go through. No one should have had to live that horror." The Kaiser says.

"Well we lived through 70 years of that." Lucas says.


	8. Chapter 8: Autors note

Hey everyone. I am sad to say that I am abondoning this story for the time being. I plan to make this into a series.

This story will be back up in a month after I am done rewriting it.

I am sure you will all commeen but I will leave these 6 chapters up for everyone to read.

so adieu and enjoy my othher stories.

-ElderH


End file.
